


A Greeting

by themuffintears



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Henry is there! for one line, One Shot, Present Tense, Set in the minecraft world, Wilbur is mentioned, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themuffintears/pseuds/themuffintears
Summary: Tubbo goes on a quick adventure, and he can't wait to show Tommy what he found.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 17
Kudos: 237





	A Greeting

**Author's Note:**

> i just want to be clear- there's a bit of physical affection(hugging, etc), but it's purely platonic. hope you enjoy!

Tommy tilts his face to the sky, closing his eyes against the piercing sun that’s beginning its descent from its highest point. He sits on his porch outside of his vacation home, muscles relaxed and thoughts unwandering. 

The familiar click of the train tracks stirs him, and he becomes only slightly, _slightly_ scared to see Tubbo zooming his way with an _extremely_ wide grin on his face.

Tubbo had asked Tommy that morning if he would come with him on a quest. Tommy had to decline, having promised Wilbur he'd help him with necessary L’manberg defenses that day. Blue eyes dimmed at his words, which immediately made Tommy’s heart clench; he inwardly promised he’d make it up to him later. At least it didn’t seem like it’d affected Tubbo _too_ much; he had made his way to the forest with a cheery goodbye and a skip in his step. 

Tommy gets to his feet and enters the house to greet his friend, who bursts through the door, out of breath and laughing out a greeting. 

Henry moos at the disruption, so Tommy gives him a gentle pat as he crosses over. 

Something is set down, but he doesn’t get to see what it is because Tubbo lunges at him for their regular greeting hug(invented by Tubbo and ‘grudgingly’ accepted by Tommy on the condition that no one else was around). 

Tubbo’s arms cling around Tommy’s stomach, nearly knocking the air out of him. Tommy says hi and firmly hugs back, a smile tugging on his lips. 

Too late, he realizes that Tubbo _stinks_ and the back of his shirt is soaked with sweat, like he just ran across a whole forest. 

Tommy is quick to scowl, fling his arms up, and grip at his shoulders in an attempt to pry him away. 

“Ugh, you’re sweaty—get off.”

Tubbo does, much to Tommy’s relief and disappointment, and sticks his tongue out. 

Then, he erupts, much like Tommy’s silent prediction. 

“Guess what, Tommy! Guess what!!” Tubbo prances back to the corner and picks up a gold shape carefully, cradling it in his arms and beaming down at it. 

Tommy suddenly likens the image before him as Tubbo holding a newborn baby, and he can’t help the high-pitched laugh that leaves him. He then quickly asks, “What?” 

His smile doesn’t leave his face this time; Tubbo is so happy, so how can Tommy not be? 

“I got new bees!! Look!” Tubbo’s face drops. “Well, not here. Outside! C’mon.” He takes a few eager steps and grabs Tommy’s hand to drag him into the hot afternoon air. 

Ignoring the sweat that immediately slicks against his palm, Tommy lets him and grins again.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! kudos are appreciated, but not required.  
> i hope everyone stays safe!


End file.
